Welcome to Asgard
by Queen-Mebd
Summary: Quand on lâche une destructrice dans le palais de son plus grand ennemi il faut s'attendre à pas mal de problèmes. Avant, Asgard était un lieu de paix et de culture, mais ça c'était avant le passage d'Erys et de Nyx entre ses murs. Entre les menaces de Thanos et le fruit de ses nuits avec Nyx, Loki aura pas mal de pain sur la planche!
1. Prologue

Chapitre 1 : Welcome to Asgard

La salle de banquet avait été désertée depuis un moment, les tentures accrochées aux entrecolonnements flottaient tranquillement sous la petite brise qui balayait la cité. Les différents plats refroidissaient tranquillement dans les assiettes. Une atmosphère glaciale planait dans la pièce. Odin, Père de toutes choses, marchait de long en large, son regard se posait de temps en temps sur le couple qui se tenait devant lui.

Loki se tenait bien droit, sa main reposait tranquillement sur l'épaule de Nyx. Freyja l'avait fait asseoir à ses côtés, un doux sourire éclairait son visage marqué par l'âge et par la tristesse. Dans les yeux de la déesse, Nyx avait lu tout l'amour qu'elle portait à Loki, même si ce dernier n'était pas son fils de sang.

La jeune fille sentait le pouvoir glacé d'Odin, Erys avait beau ne pas s'agiter sous sa peau, Nyx sentait que sa moitié n'était pas spécialement à l'aise. Elle ne se souvenait sans doute pas de sa dernière confrontation avec le grand dieu, mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas inoffensif.

**_J'aimerais savoir, pourquoi tu t'es entiché de cette créature Loki ! **tonna Odin en fusillant son fils adoptif.

Loki senti Nyx se tendre, il savait qu'elle n'acceptait que très moyennement d'être traité comme cela, et beaucoup de gens semblaient oublier qu'elle était aussi humaine qu'eux. Il senti affluer le pouvoir d'Erys, mais étrangement au lieu de rester coincer dans le corps de sa petite possédée, le flux réussi à percer la barrière de sa peau. Une étrange fumée noire l'enveloppa délicatement, et pourtant, elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement néfaste. Les soldats présents pointèrent leurs lances sur le couple, Odin tenta de tirer sa compagne hors de porté de Nyx, mais cette dernière resserra sa prise sur la main de la jeune fille.

Nyx ne comprenait pas, c'était la première fois que ce genre de chose arrivait. Elle n'avait aucune influence sur ça. Elle avait bien tenté de raisonner Erys, mais la destructrice était entrée dans une rage noire, et elle semblait sur le point d'éclater. Comment ce petit dieu se permettait d'émettre un jugement sur elles ? Ils ne connaissaient rien des conditions de vie des destructrices sur leur planète morte, il s'était permit de détruire plus de la moitié de son clan, et maintenant, il s'en prenait à sa compagne. Erys ne laisserait jamais personne rabaisser Nyx à ce point, cette nouvelle insulte était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder la carafe.

Les dieux présents virent la fumée se regrouper, et bientôt, une forme humaine se dessina. Odin n'en cru pas ses yeux...La vraie nature de son ennemie se révélait enfin, et il craignait pour la sécurité de son palais et des habitants. Loki sourit tranquillement, peu étonné du spectacle qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Il se doutait déjà de l'effet « magique » d'Asgard sur la jeune femme. Midgard avait depuis bien longtemps perdu cette part de magie qui permettait autrefois à Eris de se manifester.

**_Bonjour Erys**, salua-t-il simplement, comme heureux de retrouver une vieille amie.  
_**Salut à toi Loki Laufeyson,** répondit-elle aimablement.

Nyx prit le temps d'examiner celle qu'elle avait protégé pendant de si longues années. Erys avait l'air d'être un peu plus grande qu'elle, elle semblait faite de gaz, contenue par une fine barrière de peau, aussi fine qu'une bulle de savon. On ne distinguait pas vraiment sa peau de ses vêtements, et la seule touche de couleur se trouvait dans ses yeux blancs. On aurait dit deux globes de verre parfaitement poli. Elle était belle, vraiment jolie, mais quelque chose était dérangeant chez elle. Nyx était habituée à voir sa compagne son forme humaine, la voir retrouver son aspect originel était un spectacle étonnant.

_**Odin. Quelle surprise depuis tout ce temps...Dis moi, depuis combien de temps ne nous sommes pas croisés ? Presque trois milles ans non ? **demanda-t-elle ironiquement, peu ravie de devoir le recroiser.  
_**Je pensais que tu étais morte...J'aurais dû te tuer le jour ou j'en ai eu l'occasion, **rétorqua froidement le souverain d'Asgard. **Toi et les tiens n'avez pas le droit de venir ici.  
**_**Oh mais, je ne suis pas vraiment là tu sais. Les humains peuvent venir sur Asgard, et comme tu m'as enchâssée à Nyxie, et bien, je peux aussi venir troubler ton petit monde. Chacun son tour, **dit-elle en souriant comme une enfant sur le point de faire des bêtises. **C'est vraiment étonnant que ton fils adoptif ait choisi ma compagne non ? Parfois je remercie le destin, surtout dans ses moments là.  
****_Je peux très bien te faire sortir de se corps, **menaça Odin, la main sur sa lance, Gungnir.  
_**Si vous faites cela, je vous pourrirais la vie,** rétorqua Nyx prête à se redresser. **J'estime avoir mon mot à dire dans cette histoire, et ce n'est pas vous, dieu ou pas, qui allez décider à ma place.  
****_Je suis heureuse que tu te sois trouver une femme de caractère Loki, **fit Freyja à son fils. **Mais nous manquons à tous nos devoirs d'hôtes,** continua-t-elle en fusillant son époux du regard. **Je serais heureuse de vous accueillir dans notre maison Nyx, vous aussi Erys, tant que vous ne provoquer pas de batailles inutiles. Asgard est un lieu de paix, et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit bafouée à cause de vos différents avec mon mari.**

Nyx jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa moitié, accepterait-elle de vivre quelques temps dans le palais de son persécuteur ? Erys lui sourit doucement, pour le bonheur de sa moitié, elle serait prête à aller jusqu'au Nilfheim, pays des morts gouverné par Hel, pour récupérer son âme. Elle acquiesça d'un simple signe de temps, et lentement, ils virent la destructrice disparaître et retrouver sa place dans le corps et dans la tête de la jeune femme.

Nyx porta sa main au cœur, elle sentait presque celui de sa moitié battre en même temps que le sien, avec un léger retard. C'était une sensation étrange que d'avoir un battement de plus. Sa main dériva lentement vers son ventre, une douleur sourde venait de naître. Elle sentit le cœur d'Erys battre plus vite, alors que le sien restait constant. La douleur devenait de plus en plus insoutenable, comme si on tentait de la brûler de l'intérieur. Sa main libre tenta d'attraper la main de Loki, ce dernier se pencha à sa hauteur, inquiet pour la santé de sa compagne.

**_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Que se passe-t-il ?** demanda le dieu, l'inquiétude perçait sa voix.  
_**C'est Erys...J'ai l'impression qu'elle disparaît,** souffla difficilement Nyx. **Quelque chose tente de me l'arracher.**

Loki supplia sa mère du regard. Il fallait faire quelque chose où sa compagne et la destructrice risquaient d'y laisser la vie. Freyja semblait impuissante face à la douleur de la jeune femme et l'incompréhension de son fils adoptif. Silencieusement, elle implora Odin d'accorder l'asile à la destructrice qu'il avait longuement combattu par le passé. Le vieil homme soupira fortement avant de se saisir de sa lance et de frapper le sol trois fois.

_**Moi, Odin, Père de toutes choses vivantes et inanimées, autorise la destructrice Erys à séjourner en mon palais aussi longtemps qu'il me plaira, **accorda le roi des dieux à la compagne de son fils adoptif.

La pression de la main de Nyx sur celle de Loki se desserra légèrement, son souffle erratique se calma progressivement, son regard coincé entre le gris et l'écume semblait être empli d'un grand soulagement.

_**Merci**, soupirèrent deux voix à la fois.

* * *

**Voilà le prologue de Welcome to Asgard. J'espère que la suite de Nyx, Queen of the Night vous plaira. Je sais, j'ai mis un peu de temps avant de poster, et ça reste encore très court mais je me suis dis qu'il était peut être temps de vous donner des nouvelles de Nyx et de Loki. **

**Comme j'ai vu que mon système reviews-suite marchait bien, et bah c'est reparti pour un tour, sauf que cette fois, j'aimerais avoir au moins, dix avis différents...si j'en ai 8 ou 9 ça passe aussi, mais pas moins. **

**Si vous avez des idées de bêtises pour Nyx, Erys et Loki, je suis preneuse. En ce moment j'ai peu de temps à accorder à mes histoires donc la suite ne sera pas postée avant un petit moment, mais je tenterais de ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps. **

**Il doit y avoir des fautes, soit vous les notez, soit vous laissez couler, à vous de voir. ;) **

**Bonne lecture, **

**Mebd. **


	2. Une nuit d'enfer

Chapitre 1 : Une nuit d'enfer.

La nuit était depuis longtemps installée sur Asgard lorsque des crampes réveillèrent la jeune femme. Elle s'extirpa doucement des bras de son compagnon pour aller prendre l'air sur le balcon de la chambre qu'ils occupaient. Ses pensées dévièrent rapidement sur le repas et les regards froids qu'elle avait du subir.

Visiblement Odin n'appréciait que moyennement la présente d'Erys, et pourtant la destructrice s'était bien tenue lors du repas offert par Freyja. Nyx avait été distraite une partie de la soirée, les yeux dans le vague, sa main fermement plantée dans celle de Loki, elle avait laissé dériver ses pensées jusqu'au refuge de sa compagne. Si Nyx se remettait doucement de la douleur sourde qui lui avait déchiré les entrailles quelques heures auparavant, Erys avait un peu plus de mal à récupérer de sa confrontation avec Odin.

Sa peau était presque aussi transparente que sous sa forme de destructrice, mais d'une blancheur plus inquiétante que la noirceur qu'elle avait arborée. Sous cette pâle enveloppe charnelle, Nyx pouvait apercevoir le réseaux de veines violettes qui parcouraient le corps faible de la jeune femme. Allongée dans son lit, à peine recouverte d'une robe de voile bleue roi, Erys faisait peine à voir. Sa respiration était si lente et si difficile, que Nyx était prête à la voir disparaître. Elle avait longuement tenue la main de la destructrice, avant de finalement la laisser se reposer et de retrouver Loki et la compagnie de clowns qui mangeaient autour de la vaste table de banquet.

Loki ne s'était d'ailleurs pas inquiété outre-mesure lorsqu'il avait senti l'esprit de Nyx s'éloigner du sien pour s'assurer de la bonne santé d'Erys. Il savait que sa petite humaine avait besoin de prendre des nouvelles de sa compagne et que les récents événements la secouait profondément. Il se doutait bien que l'accueil fait à sa compagne serait des plus froid et quelque peu insultant, pourtant, au plus profond de lui-même, il avait espéré que les choses ne se passeraient pas ainsi...en vain. Il avait vu sa mère se pencher sur Nyx, sa main balaya l'air devant ses yeux en espérant sans doute la faire sortir de son étrange coma.

_**Ce n'est pas la peine, elle reviendra quand elle en aura envie,** l'informa le dieu malicieux avant de porter sa coupe à ses lèvres pour dissimuler un tendre sourire.  
**_Qu'a-t-elle ?** s'inquiéta la grande déesse.  
**_Elle est avec Erys pour l'instant, c'est là qu'elle se réfugie quand ça ne va pas. Elle s'inquiète pour la destructrice qui partage son corps. Elles sont très...liées.  
****_Tu sais, je suis contente qu'elle partage ta vie, **fit Freyja, la main sur celle de son fils adoptif. **Elle a l'air d'être quelqu'un de formidable et je suis vraiment désolée pour l'accueil qu'elle a reçu ici**, se désola la reine.

Loki ricana avant de retirer sa main délicatement, si elle savait...depuis qu'il la connaissait, Nyx était traitée comme un monstre, une créature sanguinaire et violente. Personne ne voyait la délicatesse de son corps, la fougue et la passion qu'elle cachait dans ce petit corps mortel. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître pour ceux qui le connaissait un peu, Loki était sincèrement attaché à la jeune femme. Peut-être parce qu'ils se ressemblaient, tous deux étaient considérés comme des parias, des bêtes assoiffés de pouvoir et de sang frais. Personne ne voyait la détresse, la muraille qui entourait leurs sentiments, les murs qui protégeaient leurs failles et leurs déceptions pour ne pas décevoir les autres. Personne ne voyait l'utilité de percer la froideur qu'ils dégageait pour se protéger.

Nyx serra sa main un peu plus fort et posa sa tête sur son épaule solide. Visiblement la destructrice n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, sinon elle n'aurait sans doute pas chercher autant de réconfort devant sa famille. Loki sourit légèrement avant de déposer un baiser dans sa chevelure.

Une nouvelle salve de crampes la tirèrent de ses pensées. Avait-elle mangé quelque chose que son organisme humain ne pouvait assimiler ? Odin avait-il fait empoisonner son repas ? Avait-il si peur de voir entrer une destructrice dans sa famille ? Nyx quitta à regrets le balcon et la vue merveilleuse qu'elle avait sous les yeux pour gagner la salle de bain luxueuse mise à leur disposition.

Elle avait trouvé le système d'éclairage similaire à ceux qu'utilise couramment les humains. Pour allumer les lampes, il suffisait de laisser sa main dériver sur un quartz blanc taillé en forme de boule de noël. Plus on laissait sa main reposer sur le bouton de porte, plus la lumière était vive. Elle effleura à peine la pierre que déjà une lumière tamisée éclaira la pièce. Elle ferma doucement la porte coulissante en bois épais et sculptée pour ne pas réveiller Loki qui dormait encore paisiblement dans le lit gigantesque.

Comme les interrupteurs, les poignées de l'eau chaude et de l'eau froide étaient elles aussi faite en pierre, azur pour le froid, rubis pour le chaud. Elle se doutait que les gens qui habitaient Asgard et ses alentours n'avaient certainement pas ce genre d'accessoires couteux chez eux. Elle fit glisser un peu d'eau fraiche dans la vasque onyx avant de s'en asperger le visage. Elle fut un peu étonnée de voir que de l'encre se mêlait peu à peu à l'eau fraiche. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir. L'image qu'il lui renvoya la fit sursauter. De ses yeux gris et de ses oreilles s'écoulaient de longues rivières noires, glissant sur ses joues et dans son cou. Pas endroit le liquide semblait même avoir séché preuve que cela faisait sans doute plusieurs heures que ça se produisait.

Nyx attrapa une serviette blanche à côté d'elle, et tenta d'effacer ces suintements de sa peau, sans autre résultat que d'en étaler un peu plus. Une crampe plus forte que les autres la plia en deux comme une feuille de papier. Elle eu juste le temps de se pencher vers l'étrange cuvette des toilettes avant que le maigre repas qu'elle avait avalé au diner ne finisse dedans. Elle avait l'impression que son estomac était invité à faire un grand 8. Encore et encore, elle se vida complètement, si c'était ça l'empoisonnement, elle aurait préférée être fendue en deux par la grande lance que le roi des dieux gardait toujours à portée de main.

Loki grogna, et se retourna, chassant l'insecte qui tentait tant bien que mal de le tirer du sommeil. Il avait mis un temps fou à s'endormir, ce n'était pas cette stupide bestiole qui allait le tirer du lit ! Il s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans la couverture, et tenta d'oublier la bestiole pour retrouver le pays des songes. Pourtant, cette sale bête semblait ne pas vouloir le lâcher, qu'elle aille tourner au tour de Nyx ! Il tapota à côté de lui, la place qu'aurait du occupée la jeune femme était vide et tiède, comme si elle en était sortie depuis un moment déjà. Loki se redressa péniblement dans un grognement. Il allait vraiment l'attacher à lui...Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment réveillé pour sortir du lit à la recherche de sa compagne, son regard se porta sur la bestiole...Erys...

La destructrice semblait bien mal en point, elle ressemblait vaguement à un fantôme ou un nuage de vapeur grisâtre. Loki devinait que si Erys était là, dans cet état maladif, c'est que quelque chose n'allait pas.

**_C'est Nyx**, souffla la destructrice péniblement. **Je crois qu'on a tenté de l'empoisonner.  
****_Où est-elle ? **demanda Loki en quitta rapidement la chaleur bienfaitrice du lit. **Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?** demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.  
_**Elle est dans la salle de bain, elle vomit ses tripes...C'est franchement moche à voir,** prévint-elle avant de disparaître, à bout de force.

Loki se précipita dans la salle de bain pour la retrouver avachie sur la cuvette des toilettes, un bras étendue sur le rebord, la tête reposant dessus, et l'autre agrippant fermement l'autre bord. Il vit sa cage thoracique s'élever et redescendre rapidement, son souffle saccadé se bloqua avant qu'une nouvelle vague de nausée ne la fasse plonger la tête dans la cuvette. Le dieu de la malice se précipita à ses côtés, il posa une main réconfortante dans le dos de sa compagne avant de lui retenir les cheveux. Lorsque la vague se calma et que Nyx pu reprendre son souffle, il vit que la sueur perlait sur son front et se mélangeait avec un étrange liquide noir.

**_Erys n'aurait pas dû te prévenir,** soupira Nyx en sentant les mains fraiches de Loki se poser sur son visage.  
_**Tu préfères peut être que je te laisse affronter ça toute seule et que je retourne me coucher peut-être ?** fit-il sarcastiquement.  
_**J'aurai préféré que tu ne vois pas les ravages de ce poison sur moi,** fit-elle avant de grimacer et de se pencher à nouveau dans la cuvette.  
_**Ce n'est pas du poison, j'en connais suffisamment sur ça, et ces effets ne sont pas ceux des poisons que nous fabriquons,** tenta-t-il de la rassurer, sans vraiment y arriver.  
**_Quoi que ça soit, je serais vraiment heureuse que ça s'arrête...**répondit-elle en s'essuyant le front et la bouche.  
**_Tant que ton corps aura besoin de se purger de cette chose, tu devras le supporter,** lui apprit Loki avant d'essuyer une larme d'encre sur sa joue. **Je pense que c'est une réaction à la confrontation entre Erys et Odin. Comme il a un peu tardé à autoriser Erys à séjourner ici, elle doit tenter de rejeter les effets du sortilège**, expliqua-t-il.  
_**Je vais les tuer**, grinça Nyx avant de se pencher une fois de plus.

Ce après un long combat entre son corps, ses nausées et le rejet du sortilège, que Nyx parvint enfin à se calmer. Les vomissements avaient mis un long moment avant de s'arrêter, comme si son estomac ne se vidait que pour être à nouveau rempli par cette substance noirâtre au goût infecte. Cette lutte l'avait laissé sans force, totalement rompue, elle avait pourtant tenue à prendre une douche avant de retourner se coucher. Loki l'avait aidé du mieux qu'il pouvait, évitant de se rincer l'oeil sur le corps pâle de sa compagne. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment. Il faisait grand jour lorsque Nyx avait enfin pu s'endormir, sous l'oeil vigilant mais fatigué de Loki.

Cette première nuit avait été éprouvante à bien des égards, et il savait que la journée à venir le serait tout autant. Pourtant, il savait une chose, il ferait payé à son père le prix d'une frayeur pareille. Il se doutait qu'une fois que Nyx et Erys seraient toutes les deux sur pieds, elles aussi lui feraient payer son indécision. À cause de sa peur envers les destructrices, il avait failli précipiter Nyx vers une mort certaine. Il avait senti son corps se tordre de douleur encore et encore, il l'avait senti se battre contre les vomissements avant se résigner, il l'avait senti faiblir d'heure en heure. Il avait cru mourir des centaines de fois en voyant cette femme forte abandonner face aux violentes nausées qui l'assaillaient de toute part. Il savait aussi qu'elle avait eu du mal à passer outre sa fierté pour accepter sa présence à ses côtés. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit dans cet état de faiblesse, qu'il pense qu'elle n'était pas digne de lui parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à tenir face au rejet violent du sortilège de protection.

Nyx reposait à présent dans ce grand lit blanc, sa peau était aussi crayeuse que les draps, les cernes bleues qui dormaient sous ses yeux accentuaient encore cet aspect maladif. Sa main reposait délicatement dans celle de Loki, comme s'il tentait de lui offrir les dernières forces qu'il lui restait pour qu'elle se remette rapidement.

C'est dans cette position que Freyja les trouva lorsqu'elle voulu leur rendre visite dans la matinée. Loki quitta brièvement Nyx des yeux pour voir qui venait le déranger, avant de les reposer sur le corps épuisé de sa compagne.

_**Que c'est-il passé **? questionna Freyja en attrapant l'autre main de Nyx.  
**_Elle a failli mourir,** annonça froidement le dieu fourbe en fermant les yeux.

* * *

**Comme vous pouvez le voir, cette nuit n'a pas vraiment été de tout repos. Entre Erys et Nyx, Loki a perdu pas mal d'espérance de vie. Pas d'inquiétude, elles vont reprendre du poil de la bête, et ça va valser au palais! **

**J'ai été un peu longue oui, je n'ai pas d'excuses non. Mais je poste quand même, alors qu'il me manque 2 commentaires. Ne suis tout même pas gentille? Je répondrais individuellement à tout le monde (ceux inscris), et je remercie les autres (les "anonymes") de vos encouragements. On devrait bien réussir à atteindre au moins 8 commentaires pour la prochaine fois non? **

**Nyx, Erys, Ecarlate et Spleen sont les seuls à m'appartenir, le reste je le laisse à Marvel (dommage, je serais riche sinon).**

**Bonne soirée, **

**Mebd.**


End file.
